The present embodiments relate to apparatus for mixing and chilling liquid food products such as for example sauces, soups, marinades, dairy or other heated or pasteurized liquids.
Liquid food products are frequently heated for their production and/or sterilization prior to consumption or subsequent processing for consumption. During such processing, the liquid food product is cooled for storage or for use with other food products during the processing thereof. The cooling may occur directly or indirectly through heat exchangers with the use of cryogen or other chilling substances.
However, known apparatus and systems to mix and chill liquid food products do not do so in an uniformly rapid manner that for commercial operators is necessary in order to meet production quotas, reduce bacteria growth, and comply with other requirements and regulations. In addition, these apparatus and systems suffer from “knocking” or “hammering”, due to systemic pipe pressures caused by icing or freezing of the liquids to inner walls of system piping which reduces the internal diameter of the piping and causes the knocking, etc. The metallic materials used in the construction of such known apparatus and systems are exposed to such icing/freezing conditions which also contributes to the knocking, etc.